


Mjolnir Matchmaker

by blackrose_17



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Supernatural, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Bottom Loki (Marvel), Kid Peter Parker, M/M, Multi, Soulmates Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester, Top Dean Winchester/Bottom Sam Winchester, Top Thor (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:54:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22658134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackrose_17/pseuds/blackrose_17
Summary: The moment Sam wielded Mjolnir things changed for him and Dean. It turns out that Asgard knew of them and their battles against heaven and hell and that they saw him, the abomination as a hero. It turns out that Loki was the one to have stolen Mjolnir in attempts to gain Thor's attention he never expected to gain a true friend with Sam. No one expected the four to find that they complete one another.
Relationships: Clint Barton/Phil Coulson, Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester, James "Bucky" Barnes/Ianto Jones, Loki (Marvel)/Thor (Marvel)/Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester, Loki/Thor, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 7
Kudos: 103





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for this round of the Sam Winchester big bang. I have wanted to write this foursome for the longest time and this was my chance to do so. 
> 
> I owe a huge thank you to my beta DWImpala67 who whipped this fic into shape in such a short time.
> 
> Please check out the amazing art by Noctemus [ here](https://archiveofourown.org/works//22672519/chapters/54191062)

Mjolnir was in a word pissed off. How dare some foolish supernatural creature think of stealing her or auctioning her off! Never had she been so insulted in all of her life. Silently, the hammer fumed, once she found someone worthy she would make those who stole her regret that action.

Mjolnir could read and see into the hearts of those who were worthy and only the worthy could wield her. Her Thor, even though blinded by the thoughts of glory, had always been worthy of wielding her even if he lost his way time and again from time always found his way back. After all, his heart was a good and kind one.

Only someone like Thor would be worthy to hold her and so far she had been unimpressed by others. The fool who bought her would be in for the surprise of their lives when they tried to lift her.

She didn’t know how long she waited, time didn’t normally bother her, after all, it passed in an instant for her but she was bored and tired of being locked away.

Then she saw it.

A soul so bright that it filled the room; it was a soul that had seen much probably too much. A soul that had been tortured but never gave up.

This was one who was worthy of her.

Mjolnir didn’t resist when his strong hand, a hand that reminded her much of her beloved Thor, wrapped around her handle. And she didn’t resist as she knew what he was worthy of and together they would be an unstoppable force.

It took Sam Winchester a second to realize what he was holding in his hand. “This can’t be real”, he mused. He knew the legend of the Mjolnir, how she could only be wielded by those who are worthy and there was no way that he could be worthy. Not after he drank demon blood, broke the final seal and freed Lucifer and he certainly wasn’t worthy enough after what Lucifer did to him while they were in the cage together. If he wasn’t tainted by Azazel’s blood then he certainly was tainted now.

_“You are worthy Sam Winchester.”_

Mjolnir didn’t like the negative feelings she was feeling from the young man. It had taken her a second but she finally realized who was holding her. The tales of Sam and Dean Winchester had reached even Asgard. The fact that a mortal had done what many deemed impossible was astounding to her. He had wrestled his body back from Lucifer and then Sam Winchester tossed himself into the cage to be tortured until the end of time all to save his brother and save the world.

Asgard had thrown a feast to celebrate the sacrifice of such a brave warrior. It wasn’t often that they found a mortal so worthy of such a celebration Heimdall had been tasked with keeping his watchful gaze on Earth when they learned that Dean Winchester had sold his soul to save his brother. Heimdall had been watching the brothers for quite some time and he knew that Sam was Azazel’s favorite the one that he saw as his Boy King. It had been long suspected that if Sam hadn’t been killed then Azazel would have made sure that Lucifer was never freed from his cage.

It had been a worrisome time for all of them back at Asgard - the idea of Michael and Lucifer facing off against one another. Humanity would be wiped out and for all of their faults, they didn’t deserve to be caught between the war of heaven and hell.

_“Samuel Winchester has beaten back Lucifer.” Heimdall’s words rang through the halls of Asgard as he delivered the news that everyone had been waiting for._

_If Loki wasn’t seated beside_ _Thor, Odin would have believed that it was his youngest playing a prank on them all. Odin knew that Heimdall wouldn’t lie to him; still he had to ask, “Are you certain? It is not an attempt by the angels or the demons to deceive you?”_

_“I am certain My Lord. I saw it with my own eyes Samuel was possessed by Lucifer but it was his love for his brother, his soul mate, that gave him the strength and power to overcome Lucifer’s control and shoved him back enough to regain control of his body. He then tossed himself, Lucifer and his half brother, who is possessed by Michael, into the cage.”_

_Frigga let out a gasp of pure horror as her hands flew to cover her mouth as she sought out her sons to ensure that they were safe. “How horrible ~~,~~! Such a brave young man doesn’t deserve that kind of fate.” _

_Heimdall’s knowing gaze met his queen’s worried one. “Fear not My Lady for I believe that the tale of Sam and Dean Winchester is far from over.”_

Heimdall was right of course, Sam was returned and eventually by Dean’s side.

Mjolnir could now understand why this young man and his brother drew Heimdall's interest so much. The Winchester were truly special as they reminded her much of her beloved Thor and Loki - two halves of the same soul, never whole unless the other is there beside them.

“SAMMY!”

Mjolnir thoughts were disrupted as a worried Dean Winchester came running into the room, his weapon drawn as he sought out Sam to make sure that he was unharmed.

A soft smile appeared on Sam’s face as Dean’s eyes met his. He was grateful to see that Dean was unharmed. He hated it when he and Dean had to split up, that he wasn’t there to have Dean’s back. There was no denying that to Sam, his brother was one of the best hunters, even better than their dad had been. But that didn’t mean Sam wasn’t going to worry about him when a hunt forced them to split up.

Sam trusted very few to have Dean’s back and he knew that Dean felt the same way.

Dean's eyes trailed over Sam taking in everything to make sure that he was okay and unharmed. His mouth dropped open a little and his eyebrow rose when he saw what Sam was holding, “Is that what I think it is?”

Lifting his hand up, Sam gazed at the hammer in his hands as he saw the inscription on the side of it, “Yeah I think it is.” Turning it he let Dean see what he saw.

_"Whosoever holds this hammer, if he be worthy, shall possess the power of Thor."_

If it had been anyone else holding the legendary Mjolnir, Dean might have had some serious doubts about it being real but it was Sam and he couldn’t think of anyone worthier than his baby brother. “Well, she’s got great taste. I wouldn’t mind being held in your strong hands as well.” Dean winked at Sam, loving the blush he received in return.

“Dean!” Sam hissed feeling his face heating up. Even after all these years together Dean could still make him feel like a teenager trying to talk to his crush.

“I love that shade of red on you, Sammy.” Dean purred, he loved it when he made Sam blush and all shy. It was even more fun when he laid him out in their bed and made Sam red for a completely different reason.

Sam shot Dean a look, normally he wouldn’t mind their post-hunt check-up that involved them carefully checking each other over inch by inch, patching up any wounds that needed care before they lost themselves in the pleasure of the flesh just to reassure themselves that they were still alive and together.

“That will have to wait. We will have to get Mjolnir back to Thor. The God of Thunder is no doubt looking for his beloved hammer and let’s face it, something this powerful needs to be where it belongs.” Sam shuddered to think of what could have happened if any of those monsters, demons or angels had gotten their hands on such a legendary weapon.

Dean could only stare at Sam, “You want us to drive to New York City, go to the Avenger Tower, return Mjolnir to Thor and hope that the Avengers don’t attempt to kick our asses before we can explain that we didn’t steal said hammer and that is if SHIELD doesn’t have orders to kill us on site.” Dean drawled out.

Sam shrugged his shoulders a sheepish but hopeful look on his face, “Yes.”

Dean knew his brother and Sam wouldn’t stop until they returned Mjolnir to Thor, “Sure, why the hell not.” He had gone to hell to save his brother, he would gladly take on a team of heroes if it meant making Sam happy.

Sam’s face broke out into a huge smile as he moved towards Dean, “Thank you, my brave hero. I willmake sure to thank you deeply for your bravery later.” Sam promised as he pressed his body against Dean’s and gave him a quick kiss on the lips.

“Damn right you will, baby boy. Come on let’s go check on Kevin and Linda, take them home and then head off to New York. This wasn’t how I wanted to meet the Avengers but why do it normally when you can do just that by returning Thor’s hammer.” Normal was overrated in Dean’s opinion, he and Sam would never be normal and he was more than okay with that. He had a taste of it once, only that taste had come after he had lost Sam and it wasn’t for him. There was no normal for him if it didn’t have Sam in it.

Sam’s face broke out into a huge sunny smile, “We are the Winchester’s, we make our own normal.”

Feeling his face splitting into his own smile Dean tugged Sam closer, “Damn right we do baby boy.” He wanted nothing more than to kiss Sam right then and there.

“Actually, I can’t have you doing that just yet.” A new voice cut in.

Always ready, Dean and Sam moved as one. Dean had his gun up and pointed at the new arrival while Sam raised Mjolnir.

The man before them was dressed in an almost skin-tight leather outfit a mixture of green and black. Both brothers had to admit that it was a good look on him.

Dean and Sam exchanged looks, now there had been a time when Dean wouldn't have believed the man before him but given everything they have seen and been through the last few years and the fact the man before them looked a hell of a lot like the man who seemed to try and cause mischief to gain his brother's attention, Dean indulged him.

“What the hell? Aren’t you Loki? Shouldn’t you be off tormenting your brother?” Dean demanded.

"You would be correct, I am indeed Loki, the Norse God of Mischief." Loki gave a small bow, a smile on his face.

Loki smiled, oh how he had longed to meet the Winchester brothers; he had been intrigued by these mortals for so long. The two that had defied destiny, had beaten both heaven and hell; all for their love for one another. It was why he allowed Gabriel to assume his identity with the promise that he would help the Winchester when the time arrived.

They have the kind of love he had longed to have from Thor. He knew that Thor was his other half but his dear brother was too blind to realize to see that just yet.

“I was. After all, who do you think stole Mjolnir in the first place?” Loki drawled out.

Mjolnir would like to point out that she allowed herself to be stolen by Loki; the trickster wasn’t the only one who was tired of Thor not seeing what was before him.

A confused look appeared in Sam’s eyes, “Why would you steal Mjolnir from Thor? And why would she let you do that in the first place? If only the worthy can hold her, does that mean you are worthy?” Sam’s mind was whirling as he thought of what that meant.

“You are a curious one, Sam Winchester. I like that.” Loki commented as he dragged his eyes over the man who was as tall as Thor and built like him. He wouldn't mind seeing what that pretty mouth could do.

It was an action that didn’t go unnoticed by his rather possessive and protective lover Dean, who let out a low growl as he moved to stand in front of Sam. “Eyes off of him and keep your hands where we can see them,” Dean ordered, he never liked to share Sam. Sam was his and his alone.

Loki almost shivered at the pure alpha in Dean’s voice, oh how he longed to hear Thor speak to him like that. “Do not worry. I know a bottom when I see one and I doubt that either of us could get any satisfaction but it would be fun to try.” Loki purred as he sent a wink towards Sam who blushed so prettily. He wondered if Sam could sense the power that still lingered within him. _‘Now doesn’t seem the right time to ask him that, that time will come later.'_

“As fun as this is, I do believe that we have some things to discuss and we should really return Mjolnir to where she belongs.”

“We?” Dean didn’t miss that part.

“Of course I might be a trickster but I would never deny Thor a chance at meeting his heroes,” Loki informed them.

Sam's eyes grew wide as Dean turned speechless, “We are Thor’s heroes?” Sam’s voice held a hint of wonder in it.

Loki felt a pang of sympathy for the younger man; he knew what it was like to be different, to be a freak. The fact that heaven condemned him for the demon blood and being the true vessel of Lucifer angered him when instead they should be bowing before him. The angels, it seemed, liked to downplay their roles in releasing Lucifer instead shifting all the blame onto Sam. “Yes, and it is no lie. The tales of the Winchester are beloved stories told at Asgard.” Loki informed them.

Neither Sam nor Dean knew how to respond to that. After all, it wasn’t every day that you learn that you are legends to Asgardians.

Something deep within Dean’s heart bursts with pride at knowing that others saw Sam as a hero, just the way he did, “Okay we will discuss that another time but for right now could you please explain as to why you stole Mjolnir?”

“That is a long story. One that I don’t care to repeat twice, I will explain all once we have arrived at the Avengers Tower.” Loki prepared to teleport them.

Dean shook his head no, “Yeah we aren’t going anywhere without my other baby. And that way we can keep an eye on you and Mjolnir.”

Loki’s green eyes shone with glee, “I get to ride in the great Impala? This is a true delight.”

 _'Anyone who respected his baby couldn’t be all bad.'_ Dean mused and decided that he just might like Loki. _'Both my babies deserve all the respect in the world.'_ Dean cast a glance at Sam, it was about time that Sam got treated like the hero Dean knew he was.


	2. Chapter 2

_Avengers Tower_

Thor was depressed and it was making everyone else depressed. Tony had always linked Thor to a golden retriever and seeing him sad was making the normally cheerfully tower lifeless.

“Any word yet?” Steve Rogers whispered as he wrapped his arms around Tony’s waist.

Tony Stark let out a sigh as he relaxed into his husband embrace, “None. I get that this is a part of their weird courting ritual but Thor is so depressed, it’s like looking into the eyes of a sad puppy and denying it a hug. I honestly don’t know how much more of this I can take.” He already had JARVIS running endless scans for Loki.

Freeing one of his hands from where it rested around Tony’s waist and rested it on his back where he rubbed small circles doing his best to ease the tension he could feel there. “I know how you feel. I am thankful that Peter is with Bucky because if he saw his favorite uncle so upset I don’t think anyone would survive both Thor and Peter’s sad faces.”

A look of pure horror appeared on Tony’s face as he thought of the idea of their son just as sad as Thor. “Oh my god, I never thought of that! That is too horrible of an idea to even consider.” Tony hated seeing their five-year-old son cry, they were ucky that Peter was such a happy kid but he was sensitive and if one of them were upset then it made Peter upset. “We have to find Mjolnir before Bucky gets back with Peter!”

“Well, it looks like I have arrived just in time!” Clint Barton called out as he waltzed into the room with Phil Coulson following behind his partner.

Phil rolled his eyes but the fond smile on his face didn’t disappear. “We found something. Tell me what do you know about the world of the supernatural and the Winchesters?” Phil asked.

Tony’s eyes narrowed, “I don’t believe in things like magic so I very much doubt that there are monsters or things that go bump in the night.” Aliens were one thing but monsters were another.

“You would be wrong, friend Stark. The stories about ghosts, demons and other unworldly creatures are true as are the tales of the brave hunters who fight to keep the rest of you safe.” Thor spoke for the first time since he woke up to find his beloved Mjolnir missing.

For a moment, Tony could only stare at his teammate, “Are you serious?”

“Indeed my friend. As for the Winchester’s, I have indeed heard of them, they were the first mortals that had songs sung about them in Asgard. What do they have to do with all of this?” There was no missing the curiosity in Thor’s voice.

“It would seem that Mjolnir somehow ended up in an auction where it was picked up and used by one Sam Winchester, he and his brother Dean were seen leaving with Mjolnir and one other.” Phil placed down a pile of pictures.

The man in the picture is as tall as Thor clearly was Sam Winchester and in his hand was Mjolnir so that meant the equally handsome man standing beside him was his brother Dean and they were heading towards a car that Tony itched to get his hands on. And between them was another very familiar form.

“Is that Loki?” Steve asked even though it clearly was.

“It is indeed. So now we know that Loki was behind all of this. Now does this mean we need to go find him or are they coming here?” Phil asked looking at Thor after all he knew Loki better than all of them.

“I believe that my brother shall be bringing them here. He is, as you would say, a fanboy of them both, as am I. It shall be a great honor to meet such great heroes.” Thor looked in awe.

Steve studied the other man, “Do you think that you could tell us about some of the stories you have heard about the Winchesters?”

Thor’s face lit up into a smile, “I shall be honored to. Let me tell you about how Sam Winchester did the impossible and defeated your devil himself.”

Linda Tran stared at the man or God before her, her eyes narrowed as she unleashed her protective mama bear side, “If you hurt those boys in any way there won’t be a place you will be able to hide from me. Even if that means coming to Asgard itself.” Linda warned.

Kevin paled as he couldn’t believe that his mother was threatening the God of Mischief. “Mom!” Kevin exclaimed.

Dean knew there was a reason that he adored Linda, she wasn’t someone to be afraid of people like Loki. “Listen to Mama Tran; she isn’t someone to be taken lightly.” Dean couldn't help but puff up with pride, he adored Linda and this was one of the many reasons why.

Looking into Linda Tran's eyes Loki was reminded so much of his own beloved mother, "I give you my word. I mean no harm and will allow no harm to come to either Sam or Dean."

"I believe you." Linda saw the truth and something else in his eyes. Loki was bearing hurt and guilt, just like Sam. "And you take care of yourself as well Loki." She cupped Loki's cheek with her hand and smiled softly at him, "You and Sam carry such heavy burdens upon yourselves, I hope that the two of you someday learn that the blame is not yours to carry and find a way to forgive yourselves for the actions that you had no control over."

Loki couldn't understand this human woman, how could she know so much and something so deep within him. Yet, it was true. He had been a victim of Thanos, the Mad Titan, it was why he felt such a kinship with Sam. They both had bared the scars of the past that were left behind by their tormentors. "You are amazing woman Linda Tran." Loki graced her with a smile, enough to let her know that he was grateful for her words of comfort.

Sam would have been paying attention to the conversation if all his attention wasn't on Mjolnir. “Out of everyone there why would you pick me?”

_“Because you are worthy Sam, even if you don’t believe that yourself, I do. I have seen into your heart and it is pure, I have seen your soul and it shines so brightly it can outshine the brightest of stars. You have faced many trials and have given so much. You were willing to spend eternity in the cage, with Lucifer of all people, just to save your brother. You are a good person, so don’t you let anyone tell you differently. Angels are not always right, you know.”_

Sam honestly couldn’t believe that Mjolnir saw him like that; she didn’t see him as a monster or a freak. Even Castiel and the other angels saw him as an abomination; something less than human, something worse than the things that they hunt. “You really believe that?” He asked in wonder.

Mjolnir felt a surge of rage. She couldn’t believe how such a sweet boy was treated; she could hear the pain in his voice and see it in his soul. The next time she saw an angel she was going to zap them until they were nothing but stardust. _“I do.” She stated firmly hoping to give Sam a sense of belief._

Sam didn’t know how much he needed to hear that until he was fighting back a shaky breath, he wouldn’t cry, not hear and not now.

_“You are truly one of a kind Samuel Winchester, do not forget that and do not let the words or actions of others dim your spirit.”_

“I won’t, thank you Mjolnir.”

“You can speak to her?” Loki’s shocked voice had Sam spinning around to see the other man looking at him with shock and curiosity in his eyes.

Knowing that they were outclassed in case Loki decided to turn on them, Sam traded with him in a respectful manner yet, he didn’t fear the man. Sam didn’t see the trickster as a threat as there was something about him, something that he carried with himself, exactly the way Sam did after his time in the cage with Lucifer. He might not have physical scars but he still had the memories and nightmares of his time with Lucifer and what that monster did to him. He knew Loki had experienced something akin to that as well and it made Sam’s heartache for him. No one deserved that kind of treatment. “I can. I take it not everyone can?” Sam replied curiously.

Loki studied the hunter and he came to believe that Sam was even more special than he first thought. “I know that Thor and only Thor can speak to her and hear her thoughts. She is very picky as to who she speaks to. Only those who are worthy of her may have a chance of hearing her voice.”

The information hit Sam hard, just as hard as Mjolnir hit somethingand it dawned on him what was wrong with Loki, “You feel unworthy because you can’t hear her voice.”

Stunned that a mere mortal could figure out his deepest secret, Loki took a step back, his guard coming up only to stop as he saw the knowing look in Sam's eyes as he darted to glance at Dean and he knew at that moment that Sam truly did understand what he was feeling just as he could decipher what Sam was feeling. Sam felt unworthy of Dean’s love. _‘Like how I feel unworthy of Thor’s love.’ Loki mused sadly._ “Yes.” He answered firmly.

A soft understanding smile appeared on Sam’s face, “You are worthy Loki even if you don’t believe it.”

Loki couldn’t believe that this mortal showed him more compassion then he got from anyone. “Thank you Sam; you have no idea how much those words mean to me.”

“I’m glad to help. I know what it feels like to be different than others. To feel like you will never measure up to others' standards. That you will never be worthy of the one you love. Everyone feels like that, even the one that you love might feel like he isn’t worthy of you.” Sam pointed out remember the time that Dean admitted that to him. “Maybe they are afraid that their feelings are one-sided.” He thought back to the days when they were yet to cross the line between being brothers to lovers.

_Sam couldn’t understand why Dean was acting like this, sure they both had their moments of jealousy when the other went off with someone, Sam more than Dean. Sam didn’t seek out comfort as Dean did, he was happy just having Dean by his side but tonight had been different. Dean had been flirting with a pretty girl that Sam knew his brother would be going home with and Sam was used to the pain in his chest as he thought of Dean with others._

_“What is a pretty thing like you doing all by yourself?” A sexy accent voice appeared on Sam’s side._

_Sam’s eyes widened as he took in the handsome man dressed in a dark suit, dark hair and tan skin, he was walking sin and from the smile on his face, he knew that he could have anyone in his place that he desired, people would be tripping over themselves for his attention. And tonight he had chosen Sam._

_“My partner found someone else far more interesting than me.” Sam was surprised to hear the self-loathing in his voice at the idea of Dean finding someone more attractive than him._

_“Well, then they are a fool. But hopefully their loss is my gain. Would you care to have a drink with me?”_

_Sam should say no. He was going to say no but he couldn’t. He didn’t want to. He was tired of going back to an empty hotel room while Dean went to another, seeking out what Sam so freely offered. ‘If Dean can get comfort from another than so can I.’ He thought. “I would love to.” Sam smiled up at the stranger trying to ignore the feeling of hurt and wrong within his heart._

_Dean knew that he had the woman interested in him, they had been flirting since the moment they bumped into one another even though Dean had sworn to himself that tonight it would be just him and Sam. But it all changed when he saw the drop of beer on Sam’s lower lip and he wanted nothing more than to lean over the table and suck his lower lip._

_Oh, how Dean wanted to give in to his feelings but he couldn’t. Sam deserved better than him. He needed someone to take his mind off of Sam._

_Dean felt like a heel for abandoning Sam but he couldn’t stay not when he wanted nothing more than to drag Sam into the backseat of the Impala and make him beg._

_It was the sound of Sam’s laugh that pulled Dean’s attention away from the woman; she was pretty but not as pretty as the sound of Sam’s laughter. He had tried normal with Lisa and Ben and he knew that normal wasn’t the life for him, not without Sam. His only normal life was with Sam and he couldn’t have that._

_Rage filled Dean at the sight of a handsome man flirting with Sam and worst of all was Sam flirting back. “Sorry sweetheart I have to go.” Dean ignored the enraged screech behind him as he moved towards the table that held Sam._

_“I hope I am not interrupting something.”_

_Sam looked up at Dean’s voice and he was shocked to see the barely controlled rage in his brother’s eyes. “I thought you were busy.”_

_“Nothing is more important than you baby boy, you know that.” Dean shot Sam one of his rare smiles that were only for Sam._

_Sam felt his heart speed up, the way that it only did when he was around Dean. He didn’t know what to say. Should he tell Dean that yes he was interrupting or invite Dean to join them._

_“We should get going Sam; we have an early start tomorrow morning.” Dean reminded Sam._

_Only for Sam to stare blankly at him, he didn’t recall Dean mentioning an early start in the morning._

_“That is alright I can certainly have Sam back before it is too late.” The stranger replied, his expression smug as if taunting Dean that he’d get to have that which Dean didn’t._

_Dean really wanted to punch the man in his perfect face when he leered at Sam. “I’m not going anywhere without Sam.”_

_Sam felt something hot flow through him at the possessive tone in Dean’s voice and he knew he had a choice to make. “I’m sorry but he is right we go have an early start in the morning. It was nice to meet you.”_

_Growling under his breath Dean reached out and took Sam’s hand pulling him up and away from the table._

_A slow smirk appeared on the man’s face as his eyes glimmered green as he watched the two men leave._

_Silence reigned between them until they reached the Impala._

_“What the hell was that about?” Sam demanded whirling around to face Dean. “Why is it alright for you to go off with some girl but not for me to talk with some guy?”_

_“Because the only guy you should be with is me!” Dean exploded._

_Sam could only stare at Dean he could feel his heart pounding in his chest. “Do you really mean that Dean? That I should only be with you?”_

_Dean could see the hope in Sam’s eyes. “I mean it, baby boy,” Dean whispered as he reached out and pulled Sam into his arms. “You are mine just like I am yours.”_

_“Why didn’t you ever say this to me before?” Sam felt his eyes filling with tears._

_“Because I felt unworthy of your love, baby boy. I let heaven and hell drive us apart, I turned my back on you when you needed me the most. I threw away the amulet the symbol of our bond. Something that I have regretted ever since. I am so sorry about that Sam.” Dean missed the amulet something fierce it felt wrong not to have it around his neck._

_Sam could see the regret in Dean’s eyes and hear it in his voice, “That’s okay Dean. I forgave you for that a long time ago. You were a victim as much as I was. Besides,” Sam reached into his pocket wrapping his fingers around an object that he had been carrying around with him since Dean tossed it into the trash, “I think I have something of yours.”_

_Dean’s eyes widened as Sam pulled out the amulet and placed it in his hand. “You saved it.”_

_“I did in the hope, that one day you would ask for it back,” Sam explained._

_“Thank you, Sammy.” Dean placed it around his neck, as he put the amulet on once again and the familiar weight felt so right. Looking back at Sam he saw the happiness shining in Sam’s eyes, “I really want to kiss you right now.”_

_“Then why don’t you?” Sam found himself asking._

_That was all Dean needed to hear as he gathered Sam into his arms and kissed him like he had been longing to do since he first started noticing how beautiful Sam is. Nothing felt as right as that moment of having Sam in his arms and his lips pressed against his._

Sam knew the look in Dean's eyes he was remembering their first kiss that lead to their first time together where Dean took his time and care in bringing Sam to ecstasy. Sam can recall every gentle touch, every soft kiss, and words of promise and vows that they kept to this day. No matter what happens they both knew that there is no one that will ever replace them as the most important person in their life.

"Alright time to get this show on the road. Next stop New York City and the Avengers Tower." Dean spanked Sam on the ass and laughed as he heard his brother yelp as he passed behind him heading for his beloved Baby.

There was no mistaking the curiosity in Loki's eyes as he climbed into the back of the Impala. Human transportation was so very different from Asgard and he was curious about them.

That and this was the fable Impala, the home of the Winchesters. Loki could feel her soul, not many man-made things had such a thing but this only proved that she was very different. _'You have protected and raised your boys well.'_ Loki projected his thoughts as he patted the leather seat. He knew for a fact that he didn't imagine the Impala's purr of happiness.


	3. Chapter 3

_"Talk to him."_

Sam nearly jumped as Mjolnir whispered throughout his mind. Glancing out of the corner of his eyes he wasn't at all surprised to see Dean was humming with his fingers tapping along to the beat on the Impala wheel as he let his music wash over him. Knowing that Dean was occupied, Sam twisted his body to look at the Norse God in the backseat.

"Are you enjoying your ride? I'm sure that this must be very different for you." Sam was curious as to what Loki thought about riding around in a human car. Actually he was kinda curious as to why he was still with them when he had the power to transport himself anywhere he wished.

_"He feels a kinship with you. You are his hero Samuel."_

Sam didn't know what to think about the fact that he was someone's hero.

_"You did what he couldn't, you defeated your tormentor where as he was broken. You have the love of your soulmate while his, still denies the bond. You are everything he longs to be."_

He was someone's hero? That wasn't something Sam heard often. In fact, only Dean had ever told him that he was a hero and it kept Sam warm at night. When his failures seemed too much to bear, it was Dean's voice reminding him that others be damned, Sam was a hero to him.

Loki had been studying Sam. He had seen the look of pain that passed through Sam's eyes briefly and he understood that Sam was burden with terrible guilt over his past."Your Impala is impressive, she has a strong soul."

"I always said my baby was special," Dean spoke up patting the Impala's wheel.

"Wait you can feel her soul?" Sam, like Dean knew that their girl was special but to hear that she has a soul is something completely different.

"It is not common for human-made things to have a soul. The only other ones I have seen have been created by Tony Stark." Loki had been impressed with the Man of Iron and if he didn't know that Thor was his soulmate and that Tony had found his other half in the man out of time, he might have made a move on him. It wasn't every day that someone could create life and give it a soul the way Tony had done with his A.I.'s.

Letting his hand rest on the dash of the Impala, Sam wasn't surprised to hear she had a soul, she had mourned Dean with him when his brother was in hell.

"You both carry burdens of what you believe to be failures but you have saved your world. With no powers, armor or a secret organization to give you backup. You have saved the world, fought against heaven and hell, died time again but still you keep fighting to keep others safe. You are both true heroes."

Neither Sam nor Dean knew how to respond to Loki’s proclamations that they were heroes. There were times that they didn't feel like that at all. Times when they felt like they had failed too many people, that they let too many of their dear friends, their family, die. They had lost each other and that had weighed the most on them.

Snuggling down into the backseat, a small smile appeared on Loki's face. He had given the brothers something that both Sam and Dean needed to know; that they were true heroes.

_Avengers Tower_

Sitting up suddenly, Thor announced to those who were in the common room, "Mjolnir and Loki are growing closer." Thor could feel his beloved hammer calling out to him, she seems to be in very high spirits. _'You are up to something.'_ Thor sends along his bond with Mjolnir.

_"Maybe."_ There was no mistaking the smugness radiation from Mjolnir.

Letting out a sigh Thor knew it was pointless to try and get anything out of her when she was like this. Thor could only hope that she knew what she was doing.

Peter Stark-Rogers perked up at Thor's news, he hated seeing one of his favorite uncles so sad. "Yay!" Peter let out a little cheer tossing his hands up in the air and doing a little dance around the couch.

There was no missing the pure fondness in Tony's eyes as he watched his son cheer up the room, it could never stay gloomy when Peter was around. He was as pure sunshine that never failed to drive away the shadows that lingered.

Thor let out a chuckle, "Indeed young one, this calls for a celebration."

"YES!" If Peter was happy before, it was nothing compared to now as he went zooming off, no doubt to find Bucky and his partner Ianto Jones, who Tony thanked every day that they managed to steal from Torchwood One.

Letting out a chuckle Steve stole a kiss from Tony before chasing after their hyper son.

Tony let out a sigh as he watched his husband walked away, enjoying the view. Thor smiled as he watched the happiness appear in Tony's eyes, he was thrilled that his two friends found happiness with each other. They were a love story to be told for the ages.

Once Steve was out of sight Tony turned to face Thor, "So Thunderstruck, are you okay with all of this?" He wasn't blind, Tony saw the way Thor looked at Loki, the longing in his eyes as he forced himself from acting on what his heart longed for and Tony saw the same longing in Loki's eyes and he was certain that Loki's attacks and him stealing Mjolnir was his way of getting Thor's attention. _'And they call me and Steve stubborn!'_

"I am well, friend Stark. I am just baffled as to why Loki would steal Mjolnir and why she would allow herself to be stolen as well. Loki could have not taken her if she did not wish to be taken. I just do not understand what she is up too." Thor let out a sigh as his shoulders slumped.

Tony had a suspicion as to what Mjolnir was up to, _'This just might be the kick in the pants that you two need.'_ Tony thought fondly to himself. "I'm sure you'll figure out what she is up to in no time." Tony patted Thor on his shoulder.

"Aye, my friend I will find out what Mjolnir is up to and why she has involved Loki in her plans." There was a part of Thor that hoped that maybe just maybe, there was a chance he could have what he longed for, what he envied his friends for having. _Love._

As they neared the Avengers Tower, there was no missing the way Loki tensed but there was a look of longing in his green eyes as they neared the tower where his brother awaited them.

Tony wanted to drool as the sweetest of looking Impala's pulled into the tower's underground parking. It was a thing of beauty and his fingers itched to run over her and look under her hood.

"Should I be jealous?" Steve teased as he watched Tony drool over the car.

Twisting in Steve's arms Tony batted his eyes at Steve as he smiled at him, "Of course not, you are the only man for me. But you have to admit she is a beautiful piece of metal."

Steve had to agree with his husband but before he could reply the Impala pulled to a stop and two handsome men climbed out of her and in the hand of the taller of the two was Mjolnir.

Sam Winchester and Dean Winchester were standing in the Avenger Tower and Sam, Thor’s personal hero was holding Mjolnir and he didn't know how to respond.

Thor and Loki knew who Sam and Dean Winchester were, their names had been sung in Asgard. They were hailed as heroes and it was considered an honor to be among those who have met the two of them.

Sam Winchester despite all the trials he had faced had come out stronger each time and Thor greatly admired and respected him for that.

Smiling Sam took a step forward holding out Mjolnir for Thor, "I believe that this belongs to you."

Reaching out for his beloved hammer, Thor's fingers brushed against Sam's and he felt a spark, something he only felt when he touched Loki. Meeting Sam's eyes Thor felt his heart skip a beat as he saw the heated cheeks on Sam's face.

"You okay there Sammy?" Dean's voice broke up the moment, he had an uncanny ability to know when someone was flirting with Sam.

"Everything is fine." Sam quickly finished handing over Mjolnir to Thor and stepping back to where Dean was.

Thor could feel Mjolnir smugness through their bond but before he could ask her why she was so smug, his eyes caught sight of Loki standing behind Sam and Dean.

"Did you enjoy your gift brother?" Loki purred as he leaned against the back door a wicked smile on his face.

"Gift?" Thor growled out, "You stole Mjolnir from me!"

"And I brought your heroes! I believe that more than makes up for me borrowing your beloved Mjolnir and I couldn't have taken her if she didn't want to go!" Pushing away from the Impala Loki stalked forward until he was chest to chest against Thor.

"Is it just me or is this very hot?" Dean whispered in Sam's ear as they watched the two Gods face off.

Sam gave a slight nod, it was extremely hot.

"Before you two give in to the sexual tension pouring off the two of you and start ripping off each other's clothing, which I fully support by the way, you might want to introduce us to your friends," Tony called out.

Dean knew at that moment he was going to like the man behind the Iron Man armor.

As much as that idea appealed to Thor he forced himself to take a step back from Loki's very tempting body. "Indeed Avengers, may I introduce to you, the Winchesters brothers, heroes of your world. Dean Winchester and Sam Winchester, one of the very few who are worthy to lift Mjolnir. It would be our honor if you would choose to dine with us, as a thank you for returning Mjolnir and Loki to us."

Dean and Sam exchanged a look it wasn't every day that you were invited to dine with superheroes. "Sure, that would be awesome," Dean answered for both of them.

At first, Tony and Steve had been a little worried about how Peter would act around the newcomers. It was part of the reason that they had left him upstairs with Ianto and Bucky.

It turns out that they had nothing to worry about. Peter had taken to Sam and Dean right away, even going as far as demanding that they sit beside him during dinner and then he asked them to watch his favorite show with him.

It quickly became clear that both Dean and Sam were as charmed with Peter as he was with them.

Thor moved to stand beside Loki, he saw the longing in his brother's eyes as he watched Peter fall asleep against Sam. "Will you stay? At least for a little while?"

There was no denying the softness in Thor's eyes or the hope in his voice and Loki could never say no when he looked at him like that or spoke to him in that tone of voice. "There is no place I would rather be."

_One Week Later_

What was supposed to be a short drop off Dean couldn't believe that they were still here a week later and that they hadn't been kicked out yet.

"That kid's puppy dog eyes are dangerous. They are going to be your level of danger when he gets older." Dean muttered to Sam.

It took everything within Sam not to smirk at how easily his brother caved to the power of Peter's puppy eyes. "Don't forget Ianto's coffee as well."

Dean let out a moan that Sam usually only heard when they were in the middle of sex. "Should I be jealous?"

Smirking Dean tugged Sam into his arms, "Aww baby boy you know that you are the only one for me," he planted a little kiss on the spot behind Sam's ear that he knew was a pleasure point for him.

"That and Bucky would use you as target practice if you touched his Ianto." Sam reminded him.

Dean shivered a little, yeah the last thing he wanted to be was one the bad side of the legendary Winter Solider.

"Do you mind if I join you?"

Looking up Dean flashed Thor a smile, he had been enjoying a beer and Sam was in bed where Dean had left him worn out sound asleep. "Sure man." It wasn't often that Thor sought him out and Dean had a feeling he knew what Thor wanted to talk to him about.

Nodding his thanks, Thor took the offered seat. This past week had been everything he had dreamed of and more getting a chance to meet his heroes and having Loki around had been everything he could hope for. Only one thing could make it better and for all the battles he had fought, he was still not brave enough when it came to matters of the heart. 

"Hey, listen I know better than anyone what you are going through. You know that Loki is the other half of your soul but you are also afraid to take that step. Afraid to lose what you already have with him. That your feelings for him are one-sided and you would rather live with the pain of never telling him and watching him find happiness with another, than not have him in your life at all." Dean played with the bottle of beer in his hands.

Thor studied the man next to him, such a brave warrior but he knew even the bravest could still fear when it came to matters of the heart.

"Was it worth the risk?" Thor found himself asking.

A soft smile appeared on Dean's face, a look that he only got when he was thinking about Sam. "Yeah, it was worth it. It was so worth it."

"Then I shall talk to Loki. Thank you, my friend." Thor slapped Dean on the back and only Dean's skills kept him from slamming into the bar.

As much as Sam and Dean enjoyed their time with the Avengers they couldn't stay for long.

"We will be expecting you to visit every now and then," Tony informed them as he watched Steve do his best to detach Peter from where he was clinging to Sam's legs. "As you can see, we will not take no for an answer."

Smiling Sam reached down and ran a hand through Peter's hair as the little boy looked up at him with those big brown eyes full of tears, "We will be back to visit, that is a promise. A Winchester promise."

Dean grinned down at the kid who had dug himself so deeply into their hearts, "And a Winchester never breaks a promise."

"Okay." Peter knew that Sam and Dean were heroes like his daddies and the rest of his family and they never broke a promise.

"You will be sad to see them go?" Thor asked Loki from where they were hanging back, allowing Peter to say his goodbyes.

"I will. They are my friends." Loki never thought that he would have friends but Sam and Dean were different, they actually liked him.

"You could go with them if you wish." Thor had heard it in a song if you love something then you have to let them go and he only wanted Loki to be happy and if that was with Sam and Dean then so be it."

Loki turned just enough so he could look Thor in the eyes, "Do you want me to go?" There was a softness to Loki's voice

Thor knew that this was the moment if he said yes then Loki would go with Sam and Dean and he might lose all chance at having him in his life the way his soul longed for. "I want you to stay here with me but I also want you to be happy and if that is with them, then I will not stand in your way."

Loki could see it the truth in Thor's eyes and he could feel his heart pounding in his chest, "I will stay. By your side is all I ever wanted to be."

Letting out a growl Thor was moving before he even realized he was and it wasn't until his hand was buried in Loki's hair and his mouth firmly against his did he realized that he was finally kissing Loki like he had longed to do since forever.

There was a distant sound of a wolf whistle and someone shouting out 'Get a room!'

To Loki that sounded like a wonderful idea and the next thing, they were in Thor's room where they were stumbling back onto Thor's bed and everything else everyone else was forgotten.

Everyone stared at where Thor and Loki once were.

"Well, I guess we will be seeing them next time we visit," Dean commented.

"Indeed and I hope that this will tide you over for a while." Ianto held out two thermoses one for each brother.

"Is that your coffee?" Sam asked. He was convinced that if Dean could, he would steal Ianto away just to make coffee for them.

"It is, a parting gift enough coffee to ensure that we have away to make sure that you keep your promise to come to visit." Ianto smiled at them.

"Once you have Ianto's coffee it is like an addiction and there is no going back, you will have to visit to get your fix," Tony informed them.

"Sneaky, I love it." Bucky looked at Ianto fondly.

"You can bet we will be back to visit," Sam promised.


	4. Chapter 4

Thor didn't think he could be happier than he was but it still felt like there was something missing.

_"Loki is the other half of your soul but there are others that you are drawn to. Ask Loki and you will see that you are not alone."_ Mjolnir informed Thor promptly across their bond.

Thor looked at Loki who was curled up in his arms, "Brother do you feel it?"

Loki shifted just enough so he could look Thor in the eyes, "I do. I have longed to be yours since before I knew what love is but there are two others that I think we still need to be complete."

"Aye, I feel the same. You will always be first in my heart but I believe that we feel more for friendship with Sam and Dean. There was another reason Sam was able to lift Mjolnir and it was not just because he is worthy."

"Dean might not like the idea of sharing, he can be as possessive as you." Loki pointed out.

The idea of anyone but him touching Loki didn't sit well with Thor but an image of Loki underneath Dean moaning and pleading for him as Sam rode him flashed before his eyes and Thor couldn't deny that he enjoyed the idea. "I believe if it is Sam and Dean than I don't mind sharing. The question is do they desire us the way we desire them?"

A mischievous look appeared on Loki's face as he moved to straddle Thor, "Well my dear brother there is only one way to find out we seduce them."

The last thing Sam or Dean ever expected was for Thor and Loki to be waiting in their hotel room.

"Aww, you guys missed us already. We would be coming to visit soon. Tony has been sending us reminders from Peter." Dean informed them.

Loki and Thor exchanged a look, "That is not why we are here." Thor spoke his voice deep and full of lust it sent shivers down both Winchester's spines. "Loki and I would like a chance to court you."

Sam's brows furrowed together, "But aren't you two together?"

"We are but our bond is missing something, that something is the two of you. Thor and I are soulmates as are the two of you but our souls also call to one another. It was how Sam was able to lift Mjolnir, she found Sam worthy not only of her but for Thor as well. And I have always thought I just needed Thor until I met the two of you. I feel something, something that makes me want to be the person you all see me as."

Dean had never thought of sharing Sam before, Sam was his but he couldn't lie and say he didn't feel something for Thor and Loki as well. "What do you say, Sammy?" He knows that Sam has been different since he held Mjolnir.

Biting his lower lip Sam turned to face Dean, "I love you, Dean. You are my everything but I am drawn to Thor and Loki as well." He didn't want to hurt Dean that was the last thing he wanted but he couldn't deny his feelings for the two Gods.

"I'm not mad baby boy. And while I normally don't like the idea of sharing you I can't deny that the idea of watching Thor take you isn't a turn on." Once or twice since they met Thor and Loki Dean had jerked off to the idea of Sam riding Thor while he had Loki under him.

"I too wish to see Dean with Loki." Thor gazed heatedly at Loki than at Sam, "I would like to watch them together while you sit on my lap, my dick deep within you."

No one missed the moan that Sam let out at the imagine Thor painted.

Moving so that he was behind Sam Dean wrapped his arms around his baby brother and whispered, "What do you say, baby boy, do you want to give this a try?"

"You did the impossible," Loki whispered in Sam's ear as he pressed himself closer to the younger man. "You did what no other Avenger could. You lifted Mjolnir and that impressed Thor."

"Yes, I want this," Sam whispered.

And that was whatever one had been waiting for and the next thing Thor was moving and had Sam in his arms.

Sam couldn't believe that he was doing this. He had never let another man but Dean touch him like this but Thor, Thor was something different. He had been drawn to the God of Thunder since he laid eyes on him and the man had praised him for being worthy of lifting Mjolnir.

A startled breath escaped Sam's lips as Thor manhandled him with ease, not too many people could do such a thing and he found it very hot. Never breaking the kiss Thor lowered Sam onto the bed.

Sam's fingernails dug into the back of Thor's muscles as the blonde pounded in and out of him he couldn't do anything but moan helplessly and cling to the other man.

The night passed in a haze of passion and love as four souls laid claim to one another forging a bond that would forever bind them.

The sight of Sam being pounded into the bed by another man should have been stirring jealously and possessively in Dean but instead, the sight of it was turning him on. It might have to do with the fact that he currently had Loki's very talented mouth wrapped around his dick.

"Watch them," Thor growled in Sam's ear as his massive hands dug into Sam's thighs as he lazily thrust up into Sam's warmth it amazed him at how open Sam was, how he could take him with such ease.

The Avengers could sense a change in Thor and Loki, they seemed to glow at first they thought it had to do with their relationship and the fact that Sam and Dean seemed to be visiting even more.

It wasn't until they all walked into sight of Thor pinning the younger Winchester against the counter that they understood why. Tony couldn’t say anything either, not when the others had caught him and Steve in certain positions many times in the said kitchen.

Tony was very thankful that once again Bucky and Ianto had taken Peter out to the park, the last thing he wanted was for his son to see this. "Okay so clearly we are missing something here."

"Aye, Samuel, Loki, Dean and myself are in a relationship. We have found that we are bonded to one another." Thor explained.

"So you share each other? But I thought Thor and Dean were some of the tops of the tops. How does that work?" Clint couldn’t help but ask.

“It is very true that Thor and Dean are tops and don’t bottom for either just like Sam and I are bottoms. It doesn’t mean that we can’t help prep one another. Trust me it is quite a sight watching Dean and Thor give each other blowjobs. And I know for a fact both of them enjoy the sight of Sam and I open each other up.” Loki informed them as he and Dean entered the kitchen there was no mistaking what they had been up to with their disheveled appearance.

A naughty look appeared on Dean’s face as he glanced at Sam and wasn’t at all surprised to see that his baby boy was blushing.

"Hey as long as you are happy together that is okay with me," Clint spoke up.

"We are my friend, we are complete. We could not be happier." Thor reassured his friends.

Seated in the Impala's driver seat Mjolnir sat smugly. Her plan had worked, her beloved Thor and Loki were happy and Sam and Dean were now under her protection as was the rest of the Asgard.

When the time came the four would rule Asgard and usher in a new era of peace.


End file.
